


不奢侈的紀念品

by Dreamer1230



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Fairy Land
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1230/pseuds/Dreamer1230
Summary: 關於哈利波特仙境魔法生涯的任務小腦洞/吐槽





	不奢侈的紀念品

**Author's Note:**

> 關於哈利波特仙境魔法生涯的任務小腦洞/吐槽

今天因為放假，所以我睡了一個美美的覺之後，在快接近下午的時候悠悠哉哉的晃到了破釜酒吧。  
「老樣子嗎？」在吧台後面的漢娜看到我進來問開心的問到  
「嗯！老樣子。」我走到我最喜歡的位置—一個靠角落的清淨單人座位，而且可以看到進來的客人及酒吧裡的其他人。  
「自從麻瓜的疫情持續擴散，巫師中也有人得病，聖蒙果醫院的治療師也沒有找出解藥之後我們的客人就少了很多。」漢娜在把一盤美味的雞肉三明治和一壺熱牛奶擺到我桌上時抱怨著。  
「唉⋯⋯就撐過這段時間吧⋯⋯聽說麻瓜已經有研發出解藥了。我相信聖蒙果的治療師一定也會很快就找出治療方法的。大不了就是可以看到一堆人頂著氣泡頭咒到處走而已～。」我開玩笑的說，邊把剛好的錢交給漢娜  
「哈哈，你還真會想一些奇怪的東西呢！」漢娜笑著回到了吧台。  
現在的破釜比起以前確實生意冷清了不少，但是也沒有到完全沒人，還說有些不畏疫情的巫師（像我XD)前來破釜用餐。  
我看到吧台有個眼熟的法國人，但是卻想不起來是誰。  
算了反正應該不是什麼重要的人，我這麼想著。  
一個年輕的巫師打開門走了進來，看他那副模樣顯然就是從哪個地方千里迢迢要來斜角巷購物的。他在在經過吧台時，被那個法國巫師攔了下來，兩人講了什麼之後那個年輕的巫師便放棄了前往斜角巷的原訂計畫，匆匆往門外走去，從門闔上前的爆破聲聽來，那個巫師顯然搭乘了騎士公車，嗯⋯⋯我在心中祝他旅程愉快，騎士公車雖然快但可不是什麼舒服不餓交通工具。  
過了一會兒，在我把三明治消滅掉一半時那個年輕的巫師小心翼翼的把一瓶用玻璃瓶裝著的液體交給那個法國人。那法國人激動的說「謝謝你給我療癒泉水，這泉水的功效真的是太棒了！我想在得到一個能量石碎片會更好。」於是那個年輕的巫師又匆匆離去。  
這次比較久，畢竟能量石的碎片不是那麼好找的，尤其是最近發生了那件事⋯⋯  
在我將預言家日報看完一半時，那名巫師遮遮掩掩的走了進來，將好不容易找到的能量石碎片交給那個法國巫師，顯然是被黑巫師突襲了吧？希望他沒事，不過我跟他也不熟，如果上前關心也只會被當成奇怪的人吧？  
得到能量石碎片的法國巫師，瞇起眼睛將碎片收入懷中，向年輕人說「謝謝你帶來能量石碎片，只剩龍的鱗片就拜託你了。」  
「沒問題！就包在我身上吧！」年輕的巫師紅光滿面的承諾著，隨即又像風一樣跑出酒吧了。  
等我看完預言家日報，在思考要不要去一趟斜角巷時，年輕的巫師終於完成那位法國巫師的所有請求了。法國巫師正高興的說他終於拿到他所有想要的紀念品了可以心滿意足的離開倫敦回去法國了。他拍拍年輕巫師的肩膀，給了他一枚金幣。  
「或許明年再見面？」法國巫師走到壁爐旁，留下這麼一句話就消失了。  
我突然想起我在哪裡看過那位法國巫師了！那不就是幾年前跟我要了龍鱗、療癒泉水、能量石碎片後，留下不符合我勞動成本就走掉的人嗎？！雖然那時候秉持著代表英國巫師對法國巫師都友善想法，而沒有追究，但是⋯⋯原來那傢伙一直都到處和別人要啊！真的是⋯⋯欸⋯⋯算了，反正他應該沒什麼惡意，也應該不會和報喪鴨組織有關吧。


End file.
